


The Highest Degree of Value

by aspiringaspie



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co-Existing Disguises AU, Daddy Kink, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a looooot of german, this shit is n a s t y too yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringaspie/pseuds/aspiringaspie
Summary: You had not expected your meeting with Mr. Diamant to go quite like this...(Based on the co-existing disguises AU by @sadsniiicketsquad + @justapapersketch.)





	The Highest Degree of Value

**Author's Note:**

> warning: lemon lemon lemon. this is dirty mmmkay.
> 
> (also: gunther’s last name is diamant, which is “diamond” in german owo)

To say that you’re nervous about this entire ordeal is a complete _understatement_. The understatement of the goddamn century. After all, it’s not every day that you stand on the front step of the penthouse of one of the _wealthiest men in the entire city_. Sure, Esmé Squalor may be the the city’s sixth most important financial advisor, but in comparison to the unbelievably **handsome** Gunther Diamant? She is _nothing_.

And oh yes, _handsome_ he is. You can very vividly recall the first time you’d read about him in the newspaper, the way your eyes glued to the photo of him. His charming smile and clean-cut look had made you positively **blush** , feel completely _weak_.

If it hadn’t been for your status in society, you might not be standing at the German auctioneer’s door. You wouldn’t consider yourself extremely wealthy, but enough so that you should gain the attention of Mister Diamant. Even if you don’t, you have an inkling that the man will take notice to the very rare, _very_ expensive painting in your hands.

_~~You hope so, anyway.~~ _

The moment the sound of a door being unlocked reaches your ears, your heart skips a beat, a lump forming in your throat. You barely have time to recover from the initial shock when a mere seconds later, the door opens, revealing the man himself. He’s dressed in a black suit and crimson tie today, the shades he normally wears resting on his face, long hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes settle on you and he smiles warmly, and you suddenly _forget how to breathe_.

“ _Guten tag_ ,” he greets in his native tongue, showing off sparkling white teeth. “I am Gunther Diamant — though I am sure you already know that. Tell me, what brings you here, _fräulein_? I can not help but wonder what it is you are holding there.”

With his cane, the German man gestures to the covered up item in your hands. Gulping hard, not fully trusting yourself to speak, you croak, “This? O-Oh, uh…a painting. One that I believe holds much value. I was wondering if you might take a look at it, Mr. Diamant?”

Gunther seems to consider your request, his lips pursing in thought, and you wonder if this trip really had been all for naught. However, the hope blossoms within you as you watch the auctioneer step to the side, holding the door open for you. “ _Bitte_ , come in, _junge frau_. I believe I will take you up on your offer.”

The breath which you had apparently been holding escapes you, and you step inside. You are instantly transfixed by his home, the furniture plush and extravagant, walls appearing as if they’re quite literally lined with gold. You’re speechless, unsure of what to say — so Mr. Diamant speaks for you.

“You are captivated by everything, _ja_?” he asks, that **same damn smirk** on his face. You can’t help your face from heating up, especially as he’s suddenly so very close to you…

“Y-Yes, Mr. Diamant,” you stammer, giggling nervously. “Thank you so much for allowing me to show you this.”

“The pleasure is all mine. But please, _mein liebling_ …” Your mouth falls agape as he takes your hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to your knuckles. “Call me _Gunther_.”

You definitely don’t have to suppress a whimper at _that_.

“(Y/N),” you introduce, lowering your hand.

Gunther’s jaw drops somewhat, and his next words make you positively light-headed: “A lovely name, _fräulein_.”

When you finally regain your bearings, you only nod, your balance somewhat teetering as you approach the table, setting your incredibly valuable item down into it. Carefully, you remove the tarp that covers it, biting your lip as Gunther peers over you, observing the painting.

When he removes his shades to get a better look at what you have to offer, you see just how **blue** his eyes are. Jesus Christ, he _is_ beautiful.

“Mmm…” he hums, setting his sunglasses on the table, turning to you. “Well, _fräulein_ , it seems as if I may* buy this off of you after all. It is incredibly genuine.”

A huge grin breaks out on your features. “Oh god…thank you Mr. Dia-…I mean, _Gunther_.”

He chuckles at your stuttering, humored by just how nervous you are. Your cheeks flushing, you turn your gaze to the floor. The auctioneer just shakes his head and takes a few steps closer to you, the space between the pair of you growing smaller. Though tight spaces do not affect you, you feel that it’s suddenly a struggle to breathe.

“ _Mein liebling_ ,” he practically purrs, lifting your chin so that your gazes meet. “This painting does not holding a candle to your value, do you know that? You are _stunning_.”

Your mouth runs completely dry. Trembling, you gasp, “Y-You too, Gunther. I admire you.”

“You do more than just admire me, _mein schatz_ ,” he hums, not even realizing that he’s discarded his cane, for his other hand rests at your hip. You can’t move. You can’t move because you can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe that this **gorgeous man** is saying this to you, touching you in such a way. “I see the way that you look at me.”

The blush on your face deepens, and you try to look away. “Gunther, I-I-“

“ _Shh_ …” He places a finger to your lips, and you inhale sharply, finding yourself lost in his eyes. “No more talking. I believe that we can put that mouth to good use, _ja_?”

And then his lips are pressed against yours, and it’s **_fucking heaven._**

This is unprofessional. Completely, 100%, **unprofessional**. But with his skilled hands on your hips, his mouth pressed against yours, you can’t really seem to care. Especially when his tongue darts out, running along your bottom lip, requesting entry. The moan that escapes you is _positively sinful_ as you open your mouth as well, heads tilting to the side as tongues meet in a hot, *passionate* kiss. One that causes you to wrap your arms around him, press yourself flush against him, needing that intimacy, needing him. You take in his scent, the smell of expensive **Chanel** cologne reaching your senses, and—

 _Holy fuck_ , you’re so aroused.

You finally break to gasp for air, Gunther staring at you, how beautifully disheveled you appear, before dipping his head down and pressing kisses along your neck. Whimpering, you tilt your head to the side, giving him better access. Heat pools in your belly as chaste kisses become open-mouth, and then he’s sucking at your tender skin, _right_ at your pulse point.

“ _O-Oh_ ,” you moan, eyelids fluttering, mouth hanging open. You know that your panties are completely soaked by now, but you don’t care. You could die in this moment, and you would be **happy**.

The moment he pulls away, you whine in protest, eyes half-lidded. Gunther merely smirks at your desperation, hands running up and down your sides.

“ _Mein engel_ ,” he coos, expression full of adoration, “how about we take this to the bedroom?”

You nod, and in a matter of minutes, you’re already in his room, a beautiful display of velvet golds and purples, having raced up the stairs. You can’t bring yourself to care for the scenery, however, for Gunther has locked the door and is leading you to his bed. He guides you to sit down on the edge as he stands over you, and you’re overcome with… _apprehension_. After all, it’s been quite some time since you were intimate with anyone. What if you make a fool of yourself? In front of _Gunther Diamant_ no less?

Gunther seems to read your mind, your conflicting emotions, and as earlier he guides your gaze to his.

“Do not worry, _mein liebling_.” He’s pressing to your throat again, and you allow your eyes to slip shut. You don’t even realize that he’s pushed you onto your back until he speaks again. “ _You are absolutely beautiful_.”

Overcome by embarrassment, you hide your face with your hands, but the auctioneer merely pushes them away. “Do not hide your face, mein schatz. I want to see your gorgeous expressions, I want to see what I do to you.”

A soft moan slips past your lips, and Gunther’s lips can’t help but quirk up in a cocky smirk. Hands running up and down your sides, fingers curling in the hem of your shirt. His eyes dart up to yours, a silent question for your consent, and you mentally kick yourself for how eagerly you nod. Slipping off your shirt, the German tosses the piece clothing to the side, before his focus shifts to your chest.

“ _Mein Gott_ ,” he groans, lifting his hands up to cup you through your lacy bra, the touch causing you to press up into his palms. You don’t truly think as you assist him in unclipping it, throwing it somewhere, _anywhere_ , neither of you care.

All that you care about is his hands on your breasts, the **predatory** gleam in his eyes.

“ _Scheiße_ ,” he groans, leaning over and taking one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking on the bud, nipping at it. You gasp, the sensation setting your body aflame. “Your tits are amazing, _mein engel_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” you gasp as he switches sides, his free hand teasing the breast he’d just assaulted. “ _Gunther_ …”

Gunther growls at hearing you moan his name, popping off of your skin to press his body against you, grinding. “ **Call me Daddy**.”

_You almost come in your pants right there and then._

Chuckling darkly, the German stands up, unbuttoning his suit (his own hands shaking). Head tilting to the side, he asks, “How do you feel about being tied up, _(Y/N)_?”

Your moan is enough of an answer. Once he’s quickly stripped himself of all of clothes — save for his briefs, and _fuck_ he’s hard — Gunther makes his way to the dresser beside his bed, opening a drawer and pulling out purple strips of silk.

“Head against a pillows, _mein liebling_ ,” he hums, and you oblige. You can’t take your eyes off of his body, well-toned and positively mouth watering.

You’re so lost in him that you don’t realize he’s tied one of your wrists to the headboard. Not too tight, but tight enough, and fuck is it **hot**. Once both hands are secured, you vaguely hear him asking if you’re alright, to which you affirm that yes, you **most certainly** are alright. Appearing rather flustered himself, the blush on his cheeks a dead giveaway, Gunther starts a trail of kisses down between your breasts, your stomach, making you squirm in your bonds.

“Worry not, _my pet_.” He tugs at your pants, pulling them off, his pupils positively blown the moment he sets his sights on your panties. Spreading your legs apart, he kisses and nips at your inner thighs. “Daddy is going to take _good care of you_.”

Your let out a high-pitched moan, his teasing making your body quiver beneath him. Gunther moans at your reactions, and wanting to spare you for now, he hooks a finger in the waistband, pulling the drenched undergarments off. You catch the mischievous glint in his eye and you gasp, despite him not even touching you yet.

“ _Scheiße_ , you are dripping, _mein schatz_ ,” he purrs, dragging his index finger along your slit, making your hips buck up as you whine, wishing you could muffle the sound with your hand. He leans down on chest then, resting your legs on his shoulders, _hot breath_ against your core. “ _I must taste you_.”

Gunther’s tongue against your pussy has your hands balling up into fists, your body writhing under him. You’re so worked up, so sensitive, and holy _fuck_ is he good with his tongue. Especially as the tip of it flicks against your bundle of nerves, the pleasure **jolting** through you. Then he’s lapping greedily, and you don’t think this could get any better, that the _amazingly wonderful feeling_ couldn’t get any better.

Of course, then Gunther’s lips close around your clit, sucking it as he slips two fingers into your wet cunt. _That_ causes you to arch against him with a **wanton** moan, and had your eyes been open, you would’ve seen his lips curl into a grin.

“You make sure beautiful sounds,” he cools, face covered in your juices, his fingers pumping inside you, curling up against your g-spot. You cry out as he hits it, and he _fucking laughs_. Adding a third finger, he asks, “Do you want to come, _mein liebling_? _Mein engel_? Tell Daddy what you want.”

The incoherent babbles that leave you are desperate and shameful, but you need to come, you need to reach your peak, because it’s *so fucking good!*

“Yes!” you gasp. “ _Daddy please, please make me come, please I’m so fucking c-close_ -!”

Unfortunately, instead of bringing you to that peak, Gunther stops, slipping his digits out, leaving you unsatisfied and needy as you whine in protest. He merely lifts his hand to his face, sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking off your essence, eyelids fluttering as he groans.

“Not yet, _mein schatz_.” He kisses between your breasts, slipping off his own underwear. “ ** _I would prefer if you came around Daddy’s cock_**.”

Said cock is finally revealed to you, and _holy shit is it huge_. How big could it be? Seven-and-a-half, eight inches? Fuck, seeing it flushed and hard, knowing that _you_ did that to him, makes you shudder, your growing pussy impossibly wetter. Gunther reaches over you into the drawer, pulling out a pack of condoms and tearing one out. The display of him stroking himself then, grunting as pre-come drips from the head, is positively _beautiful_ and something you likely won’t forget _any time soon._

Once he’s rolled on a condom, he takes his cock in his hand. He shimmies himself close to you, pressing the tip against your clit, running it, making you keen and roll your hips up.

“Do you want this?” Gunther’s voice sounds heavy, so much _deeper_ than before, full of pure **lust**. “Tell me how bad you want Daddy’s _cock_.”

“ _So fucking bad_ ,” you whine, just needing him inside of you right now, needing him to fuck you. “ _Please, Daddy, I’m so wet, I’m so fucking wet, please fuck me, oh my fucking god please_ —”

Gunther doesn’t let you finish. Just as desperate to be inside of you, he positions himself and sheaths himself completely inside of you in one thrust, causing you to both moan simultaneously. You tug hard against your bonds as you gasp, your oversensitive cunt clenching around him. The auctioneer has to brace himself for a moment, not expecting you to be so warm and _tight_. He buries his face in your neck, breathing you in as he lets out an exhale, before starting to move.

“S- _Scheiße, you are tight_ ,” Gunther grunts, picking up the pace already, starting to fuck you at a punishing pace. He fills you up so well and you can’t help the sounds of pleasure that escape you as he hits the perfect spot inside of you over and over, hitting all of the right spots. You clench around him, tearing yet another groan from him. “You like m-my big c-cock, (Y/N)?  _Scheiße_ , you take it so _fucking well_.”

You chant “yes” and “Daddy” over and over, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room. The tension builds in your abdomen already, your climax approaching, making you fuck yourself back onto his cock as you’re overwhelmed by the pleasure. It only intensifies the moment Gunther presses a thumb to your clit, making you toss your head back and _scream_.

“You close?” he purrs in your ear, nipping at it, the coil in your belly tightening. “Are you g-going to _cum for me_? Hmm?”

You answer without a second thought. “ _YES!_ P-Please, I n-need—…oh fuck, _p-please!_ ”

He smirks, rubbing at your clit harder. “ _Then do it. Come. Scream my name and fucking come_.”

You don’t need to be told twice. Your back bends off the bed as your orgasm hits you like a freight train, toes curling, the pleasure so intense that you scream. Gunther swears in German but you don’t even notice, so overcome by bliss as he chases his own release, thrusting once, twice, before he stills, moaning your name deeply into your ear as he too is overwhelmed by intense pleasure.

You’re left boneless underneath him, panting, with him in the same state, trying to catch his breath as he comes down from his high. You don’t even notice when he slips out of you and throws the condom away, leaning over to untie your hands. They fall to your sides, and you flex them to regain feeling. For a fleeting moment, you wonder if he’s going to leave you like this, kick you out, but are pleasantly surprised when he curls up behind you, wrapping his arms around your body.

“That was _incredible_ ,” he sighs, kissing at your neck. “Did you enjoy it, _mein schatz_?”

A genuine smile comes to your features. “V-Very much…”

“Mm,” he hums, kissing your cheek. “I am very glad. You are _stunning_ , (Y/N).”

You can’t help but blush as you lean into his embrace, closing your eyes, exhausted from the incredible sex. “You’re incredible, Gunther…”

When you wake up, he’ll probably be gone, but at the very least, you can enjoy this beautiful, post-coital moment of Gunther Diamant’s arms around you, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bitte - please
> 
> Guten tag - good day  
> Fräulein - Miss
> 
> Junge frau - young woman
> 
> Schatz - treasure/sweetheart
> 
> Mein engel - my angel
> 
> Scheiße - fuck/shit


End file.
